Some Have Happy Endings
by MyABC's
Summary: Post War. James owns his own newspaper, Sarah gets drunk, emotions run high. Who knows what might happen. JHSP
1. A Suitor for Sarah

Some Have Happy Endings

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm rewriting the chapters of my Liberty's Kids fanfiction so they can be longer and better than before. I was just rereading the chapters when I started correcting small errors so I decided to redo everything. Here's chapter 1: A Suitor for Sarah.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

A Suitor for Sarah

Sarah's POV

Today was a beautiful Tuesday morning. I had sat in a chair at the desk with a piece of paper and quill out. I had been writing a letter for about fifteen minutes that day to send to my dear friend James.

_Dear James,_

_I am writing to once again update on my life here in New York. Life has been fine yet quiet. Father has been sent on business to England so Mother and I have spent our time together sewing and discussing events on other friends. I tell Mother that what we talk about is gossip but Mrs. Radcliff has rubbed off on her._

_Mrs. Radcliff has come down from Canada for a visit. She says that she misses sewing circles like the ones that Mother forces me to participate in. Alas I have been submerged in many activities and have not had the time to send you and Henri more letters. I did receive a letter from Henri in France. He says that France has been suffering and food supplies are low there. He says that the Marquis thinks of another revolution only this one will be in France. I pray that Henri shall stay safe in their hard times._

_Has life been doing well for you? I have seen your newspaper and can not help but think of the old memories when we worked under Dr. Franklin. I last heard that he was in bed with illness. I too pray for his health seeing as he has aged in the many years that I have been in America. How so much time as passed, I do not know. Send my regards to Sybil, seeing as you live closer to her than I do. _

_Please write back to me a soon as you see fit. I would also like another edition of your fine newspaper._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sarah_

I lifted the new letter up to my eyes and re-read my handy-work. I nodded approvingly and gently placed it in an envelope. I had planned to get the letter into town to be sent off as soon as possible. Unfortunately I was stopped in the parlor by Mrs. Radcliff.

"Ah Sarah, may I have a word?"

I nodded politely even though her mind was on the post office in town. Mrs. Radcliff motioned towards a chair in the room across from my mother. I sat down and placed my hands with the letter in her lap. Mrs. Radcliff also took her seat and nodded to my mother, Elizabeth Phillips.

"Sarah darling, Mrs. Radcliff and I were having a very colorful discussion. It was a discussion about you and your future," my mother explained.

I nodded with a prodding thought of where this conversation was going.

"You have come to the age of where you are ready to settle down with a suitor," she continued.

I did not like where this was going.

"Mrs. Radcliff and I have discussed this and have decided to throw a gallant party in which you shall be able to choose a nice young man for a husband," Mother said with a small smile. "Does that sound pleasant?"

My eyes grew wide. I was not ready to be married yet. I still had many things that I wanted to do, places I had wanted to go. But I didn't want to upset my mother nor insult Mrs. Radcliff by declining her idea.

"Yes, that does sound pleasant indeed," I said with a forced smile.

Maybe I could go to the party and not choose anyone. That did sound like a fine idea but knowing Mrs. Radcliff, she would find me a suitor if my mother did not.

"Will Father be attending?" I asked.

Mother had an unsure and sad look upon her face.

"I am not sure dear. He is away on business which means that he may or may not make it to your party."

I hated it when she says "my party". It makes me feel like all eyes would be looking upon me. Now thinking of why this party was to occur, all eyes probably will be on me.

"That is a shame that father might not make it. When will this party occur?"

"We were thinking this Saturday," said Mrs. Radcliff.

THIS SATURDAY? They weren't prepared to give me time to think or get ready. This Saturday was in four more days.

"This Saturday would be fine," I said unwillingly wit the fake smile still plastered on my face. My eye twitched a bit, but then an idea had just occurred to me that might ruin Mrs. Radcliff's plans on getting me betrothed. If I had friends who I spent my whole time with… I might just be able to slip out of this problem. Great! Now I'm thinking like James!

"May I invite a few friends as well so that I shan't feel surrounded by complete strangers" I asked.

"My dear, who would you invite?" Mrs. Radcliff asked.

"Well I would like to invite my friends Moses and James. Henri would not be able to come since he is in France but maybe Dr. Franklin if he is healthy enough?"

"Th-that would be fine wouldn't it Elizabeth?" Mrs. Radcliff looked to my mother who nodded in liking to the idea. She had met her friends some time ago and knew them to be friendly and responsible of her daughter. Mrs. Radcliff spoke up again, "In fact, I will personally send out the invitations."

"Thank you Mrs. Radcliff. That is very kind of you but I can send them, I'm going in town today." I stood up but so did Mrs. Radcliff.

"Sarah dear, I insist. I will take it to the post later and have it sent as fast as I can to your friends. It's the least I could do."

I looked at her hard but then saw my mother nodding. My mother must have gone crackers but I didn't want to offend her friend. I am not a pushover though. Just too polite for my own good.

I nodded and she wrote up the invitations quickly and out to in her handbag.

"I do need to go into town today mother. May I go?"

"Of course Sarah," Mother said as I got up and left the parlor.

I heard on my way out, Mother and Mrs. Radcliff talking again.

"That was very generous of you," Mother said.

"Oh Elizabeth, it was nothing. The least I could do to help make Sarah comfortable in choosing a suitor. If she is happy, things shall go smoothly Saturday evening."

I smiled and walked out the door to my horse. The ride to town was smooth. I walked into the pot office and was greeted with many hellos.

"Good morning Miss Phillips," said the desk worker.

"Good morning. I have a letter that needs to be sent very soon," I said as I handed him the letter.

"Very well, I will get right on it."

"Thank you sir."

I smiled and walked back out to my horse. It was a lovely day for a ride and I will take advantage of it.


	2. Print and Post

Chapter 2

Print and Post

James POV

I stood at my new printing press, adding fresh paper and removing newspaper copies from it. Ink was smudged all over my face and sweat slid down my face. Writing a newspaper by myself was hard. It took me forever to find stories and when I did, the whole day was spent on putting the print together and making a number of 200 copies minimum. I honestly think that it was easier when I had the competition of Sarah on my back and Moses and Dr. Franklin were taking care of the print.

As I was stacking papers and tying them with twine a horseman rode up in front of my print shop. He looked exhausted but still came up to the door. I walked over to meet him.

"Hello?"

"Are you Mr. James Hiller?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Then this is for you," he said while handing me an envelope. I took it and read the front of the envelope. _To Mr. James Hiller, From Miss Sarah Phillips._ A letter from Sarah!

"Thank you," I said.

He nodded and then galloped of on his horse down the road. I walked back into the shop and read the letter at my desk.

_Dear James,_

_I am writing to once again update on my life here in New York. Life has been fine yet quiet. Father has been sent on business to England so Mother and I have spent our time together sewing and discussing events on other friends. I tell Mother that what we talk about is gossip but Mrs. Radcliff has rubbed off on her._

_Mrs. Radcliff has come down from Canada for a visit. She says that she misses sewing circles like the ones that Mother forces me to participate in. Alas I have been submerged in many activities and have not had the time to send you and Henri more letters. I did receive a letter from Henri in France. He says that France has been suffering and food supplies are low there. He says that the Marquis thinks of another revolution only this one will be in France. I pray that Henri shall stay safe in their hard times._

_Has life been doing well for you? I have seen your newspaper and I can not help but think of the old memories when we worked under Dr. Franklin. I last heard that he was in bed with illness. I too pray for his health seeing as he has aged in the many years that I have been in America. How so much time as passed, I do not know. Send my regards to Sybil, seeing as you live closer to her than I do. _

_Please write back to me a soon as you see fit. I would also like another edition of your fine newspaper._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Sarah_

Well I'm glad she is doing well. Unfortunately Ben has not been getting better. The last time I saw him, he was still in bed and was really pale. I hope Henri will be all right. I need to make a note to write to him and Moses. Why am I thinking these things? I need to write them down!

I pull out my pad of paper and a pen to write back to Sarah.

_Friday, May 12, 1784_

_Sarah,_

_I was glad to receive your letter today. The newspaper is a lot of hard work but it is successful. Stories have been coming in slowly. One time I had to write the same story for three issues in a row._

_I am sorry to say that Dr. Franklin is still ill and seems to be getting worse by the day. I saw Moses the other day when I was interviewing him about his school. He is doing well and says that he is going to invite Phyllis Wheatley to his class. He hopes that she accepts to teach his students about writing and poetry. If she does, I will make sure that the story is in my paper as soon as possible._

_I too need to write to Henri about what is going on in France. If another revolution is taking place, I think the American public needs to know about it. I hope Henri is all right._

_I am glad to know that life is fine at your house. I understand what boredom is and it sounds like you have a pretty bad case of it. If I were you, I would find a more exciting hobby to keep your mind occupied. Also Enclosed in this letter is the latest edition of the Sun. Send a letter of what you think about it and if I should do anything different. Where I am now, I need someone to nag me._

_Your friend_

_James_

I folded the letter and folded my newspaper over it. Soon it was in an envelope and on its way to the Phillip's Estate.

Now for a letter to Henri.

_Friday, May 12, 1784_

_Bonjour Henri,_

_I hope you are doing well with Lafayette in France. Sarah has sent a letter about a new revolution brewing in France. I hope that it won't become anything too serious but if the events are exciting, please send me a letter to explain it all. I would be glad to print things that are happening in France in my paper._

_Moses is fine and his school is prosperous. I fear for Dr. Franklin. His illness seems to be worsening. We can only wait._

_Enclosed in this letter is the latest edition of the Sun. Please write back and don't be a stranger._

_Your friend and brother_

_James_

I once again folded the letter inside n edition of the Sun and put both in an envelope. I quickly walked down to the local post office and gave both letters to the clerk there. Hopefully it wouldn't take long for me to get a reply from either one of them.


	3. Matchmaking Ball

Chapter 3

Matchmaking Ball

Sarah's POV

It was Saturday and almost time for my party. I was being shoved into a very uncomfortable and very warm dress. Mrs. Radcliff thought it best if I was in a corset tonight. I honestly don't see the reason.

I heard many voices below me and heard the music from the string quartet. The party has started already.

Knock! Knock!

"Come in," I called.

Mother opened the door and entered.

"Your party has already started dear. You should be down there meeting all the fine young men. All are young British gentleman."

"I am coming Mother."

Mother smiled and walked back out of my room. I looked into my mirror and touched the locket that James had given me. Suddenly a light and queasy feeling filled my stomach. I am probably just nervous of tonight.

I walked out of my bedroom and saw Mother waiting for me at the top of staircase. We both grasped onto the railing and walked down into the crowd. Mrs. Radcliff walked up to me with a young man at her side. He had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was smiling but it was fake. He actually looked dark and brooding when he got closer. He was probably there for the same reason I was, force.

"Sarah Phillips, may I introduce you to Sir Stuart Rollin," said Mrs. Radcliff.

Mr. Rolling bowed and took my hand and kissed it. I forced smile and let my hand drop to my side.

"We shall just leave you two alone," Mother said while walking away with Mrs. Radcliff.

"Wait, Mrs. Radcliff!" I called but she disappeared into the crowd. I wanted to know where James, Moses, and Dr. Franklin were.

"May I trouble you for a dance?" Stuart asked. I nodded reluctantly and he led me to the floor where other couples were dancing. He took me by the waist and hand and led me around the floor. The queasy feeling was dead now and I realized that I had no feelings for this man.

The music stopped playing and everyone on the floor clapped. During the small break, I snuck away to the crowd to get away from Stuart. When I looked back he was dancing with another girl. I backed away to look for Mrs. Radcliff and saw her talking ot another young man.

"Mrs. Radcliff?"

"Ah Sarah, we were just talking about you. I would like you to meet Percyville Welting of the Scottish Weltings."

"Nice to meet you sir."

"The pleasure is all mine young lass," he said and kissed my hand. I forced a smile and turned to Mrs. Radcliff.

"Mrs. Radcliff, may I ask where James, Moses, and Dr. Franklin are?" I asked.

"Ah yes…um… Dr. Franklin is still ill and could not make it to your party."

"And James and Moses?"

"Well, they are not of our class. Social standing would not allow them to be here at a first class ball."

My mouth hung open. She didn't even bother to invite them!

"I must be off to talk with Madame Lacey," she said and walked away, leaving me with Percy.

"May I have this dance?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said dully. I was drowning in a crowd of strangers.

As Percy led me across the floor in a waltz, I looked around at all the guests. None of the faces I saw were recognizable. I sighed and continued to dance. The music stopped and everyone clapped for the musicians again.

"Excuse me Peryville, I must go somewhere."

"Of course," he said and kissed my hand again. I walked away into the crowd again when I bumped into someone.

"Excuse me," I said.

"Of course my lady."

He was a red headed boy with blue eyes. He looked identical to James except his hair.

"May I ask you your name?" I asked.

"My name is Jamie Harding. I am from London."

"I am Miss Sarah Phillips."

"A pleasure to meet you Miss Phillips," he said and then kissed my hand. Why must they always do that?

"Miss Phillips, you look a little peaky. Are you feeling well?" he asked.

Sensitive, figures.

"Yes I'm fine… well actually no I am not. I do feel a little light-headed. I think I am going to return to my room and have a lie down."

"Oh, this is your party?"

"Unfortunately yes. My mother wants me to find a husband tonight but I don't think I am ready for betrothal yet."

"I then can see why you do not feel well."

"Well I am not accustomed to wine this strong. I think I may just have a bad reaction to the drink," I explained.

"Well then Miss Phillips, I think we should find Lady Phillips and tell her that you are not well," he said holding out his arm. I took it and he led me through the crowd to try and find my mother. We eventually found her in a corner, chatting with some other women from England.

"Mother, I do not feel so good," I whispered in her ear.

"Oh dear, that is not good. You go and lie down and I will see to the end of the party. Do not fret my daughter."

I smiled and turned around towards the stairs. I quietly walked up and entered my room. After making sure my rooms door was locked, I changed into a more comfortable dress and used my blanket to climb out of my window and down to the yard. Everyone was still in the house and not aware of my absence. I smiled and quickly got my horse out and rode down the rode. What I didn't know was that Jamie Harding was on the porch and watched me ride off towards town.


	4. Special Surprise

Chapter 4

Special Surprise

James POV

It was Sunday morning and my Sunday issue of the Sun was already sent out by local newsies. You can hear them on the streets not too far away.

I was getting packed for a trip to Boston to report on a very small protest against a large family estate by the sea. I was told that they were servants who were not getting paid enough. The story may be small but it's better than nothing.

I was about to go upstairs to get my bag when loud bangs were knocked on my front door. Who could be hear this early?

"Keep your hat on! I'm coming!" I shouted.

I walked over and threw open the door.

"What?"

My eyes froze in shock when I saw her on my doorstep. Sarah was swaying back and forth when she finally fell forward. I caught her in my arms where she stayed there, limp.

I placed my hand on her forehead. She was wet and warm. She must have rode here all night in the storm. She had a bad fever and seemed to be unconscious from exhaustion.

I dragged her from outside and up the stairs. For a girl, she was heavy. I eventually got her up in my bed where she lay there lifeless. I needed to act quickly to break her fever.

I took off her dress which was dripping wet. Her under-dress was damp but drier than her over-dress. I threw the dress on the floor and quickly wrapped her up in many blankets that I stored in another room. She needed to sweat the fever out.

When she was covered up tight I took her dress and hung it by the door to dry. Check list:

- got her wet things off.

- dried her face off.

- wrapped her up in blankets.

I remembered that I needed to cool her down. I quickly ran to the wash tub and took out a wet rag. I gently set it on her forehead to cool her down. Now all I can do is wait.

I sat there all night making sure her rag was cool and to see if she would wake up. What if it was worse than a fever? What if she had some other illness that was worse?

I shook those thoughts out of my head. Sarah would get better. She just had to.

------------

Morning came and I was downstairs getting some soup. I hadn't eaten at all last night and my stomach was howling with hunger. I took a first sip out of my bowl when I heard groaning.

"James?"

My head shot up towards the ceiling when the groan came again.

"James?"

I sprinted out of the room and up the stairs to the bedroom. There Sarah was, her green eyes half open. She was alive.

"Sarah, I'm here," I whispered.

I gently removed the rag and felt her face. It was cooler than it was yesterday. Her fever had broken.

"James, what am I doing here?" she asked.

"I don't know. I found you on my doorstep yesterday and you had a very bad fever. It's broken now but you need to rest," I explained.

"I don't remember coming here. I remember the party, a lot of water, your face, and then darkness."

"Well that I can understand. You passed out at my door."

"I'm okay now," she said while trying to get up. I gently pushed her back down into the pillow.

"What are you doing? I need to go home," she complained.

"You can go home when you're better. You rode all night through a rain storm and have just broken your fever. If you don't rest, you might pass out again."

"I do not pass out. I feint," she said.

I rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs. Before I could she sat up but then fell back down. I laughed to myself and walked back down to the kitchen. I still had some more soup that she could eat.

I quickly got another bowl out and filled it halfway with spud soup. Soon she was sipping it out of the bowl with my help. When she was done she smiled and fell back to sleep.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. I brushed some hair out of her face and smiled. Something in the pit of my stomach wanted lean down and… what am I thinking? This is Sarah I'm thinking about. I couldn't just kiss her. She was a friend and only a friend.

I shook my head out of my thoughts and got up off of the bed. I walked over to my chair and sunk into the wood. I was so tired.


	5. Fever Flashbacks

Chapter 5

Fever Flashbacks

Sarah's POV

I galloped down the country road. Everything was dark. There was no moon or stars due to clouds. Suddenly a loud crack echoed across the sky. Pelting raindrops poured down on me and my horse. The rain was so hard that I thought I was being shot with a million guns from the sky.

Another crash and a flash of light scared my horse to the point of death. He threw me backwards onto the ground. It was a good thing that it was raining. It kept me somewhat awake so that I was able to grab onto the neck of my horse.

He sensed that I was in trouble and ran down the road with me dragging on the side of him. The next thing that I remember is the sun and my horse stopping. I saw a sign and read the blurry letters with spelled S-U-N. James' newspaper.

I picked myself up with all my strength and stumbled up to the door. With the last of my strength I whacked the door. I saw James' worried face and then fell into darkness.

I had an awkward dream while I was asleep. I saw the ocean and an oak tree. There was a basket under that tree and a silhouetted stranger was sitting by the basket, their arms waving at me. I walked over when I was struck with surprise.

"Sarah, marry me," he said. Why would I marry a stranger.

The silhouette started to fade and I saw blue eyes but then a fog came and I was in Dr. Franklins print shop. I saw James and Henri. Henri had just slapped James crossed the face and shouted something in French. He then ran into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked.

James stared at me with wide eyes and moved closer to me but then moved back and ran away upstairs.

"Americans are so weird," I said to myself. Suddenly a voice that sounded like Moses filled the room.

"He Loves You! Don't Deny Him!"

"James?"

I was soon in a room and found that this wasn't a dream.

"James?" I called.

James suddenly burst through the door and went over to me.

"Sarah, I'm here," he whispered.

He lifted his hand and removed a cold rag from my face. He smiled at me but I was confused.

"James what am I doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I found you on my doorstep yesterday and you had a very bad fever. It's broken now but you need to rest," he explained.

"I don't remember coming here. I remember the party, a lot of water, your face, and then darkness," I said.

"Well that I can understand. You passed out at my door."

"I'm okay now," I said and tried to get up. He gently pushed me back down into the pillow. I was starting to get annoyed.

"What are you doing? I need to go home," I complained.

"You can go home when you're better. You rode all night through a rain storm and have just broken your fever. If you don't rest, you might pass out again."

"I do not pass out. I feint," I said.

He rolled my eyes and walked back downstairs. Before he left I sat up but then fell back down on my pillow. I heard him laugh before walked back downstairs.

In a few minutes I was being fed soup out of a bowl. When I had finished I smiled and fell back to sleep.

I had the same dream again but when I was in the print shop, James had gotten closer. He almost touched my lips before pulling away and running upstairs. Something inside of me had wanted him to touch. A part of me wanted him to kiss me and I wanted to kiss him back.

What was I thinking? James wasn't a proper gentleman. He was a cocky news boy who didn't have half of the manners a normal man should have. I needed to put him out of my thoughts… for now.


	6. Time To Go Home

Chapter 6

Time To Go Home

Sarah's POV

I awoke the next morning with rays of soft sunshine in my face. I turned in my bed to see James sleeping in a wooden chair next to the bed. I smiled and sat up. It felt wonderful to have strength again.

I threw my legs over the side of the bed and stood on the cold wooden floor. I was wobbly for a moment but eventually regained my balance.

I looked over at James. He was adorable when he was sleeping. He looked like he needed a good night sleep. He had probably stayed up all night and all day to make sure that I was fine. I should return the favor.

I lifted him as best as I could and placed him on the bed. I took off his shoes and covered him with two blankets. He smiled at the warmth and turned over in the soft bed.

I saw my dress over by the door. He must have hung it up when I was sick. I felt my dress and saw that it was perfectly dry. I quickly got dressed and went down to the kitchen. I saw a large iron pot that hung over a pile of kindling and hot stones. I went outside and retrieved some water from a barrel outside of the shop and filled the iron pot halfway up.

Once the water was in I lit the kindling and waited for the water to boil. I was going to make soup for breakfast. I saw some carrots and potatoes and some meat. I used the fat from the meat to thicken the soup and then added the meat, carrots, and potatoes. The soup was soon done and I ladled it into two bowls.

James had come down soon after the soup was done and sniffed the air.

"Something smells good," he laughed.

I gestured to the bowl of soup on the other side of the table. He gladly sat down and started gulping it down.

"James, eat slowly. You are not a pig."

"I haven't eaten for two nights. I'm hungry."

"That is still no reason for you to gulp your soup down in one gulp," I scolded.

He glowered and then drank the rest of his soup slowly. I smirked at my triumph and went back to finishing my own soup. When I was done so was James so I took both bowls and cleaned them in a wash bucket.

"Sarah I think we need to get you home," James said.

I nodded in agreement.

"I know. What I don't understand is how and why I came here. I don't really remember running away. Mother must be quite worried. Mrs. Radcliff, on the other hand, probably has my marriage set up already."

"You talk about a party. I don't remember getting an invitation," James said.

"It was an engagement party. My mother and Mrs. Radcliff were trying to find me a suitor and husband. I asked Mrs. Radcliff to send you an invitation. She must have forgotten."

James nodded and left the room. He returned in his coat and had another coat in his hand.

"It is pretty cool outside," he said while handing me the coat. I took it and out it on.

We both walked out to see my horse tied up by the shop. James untied him and helped me up. He then got up in front of me.

"Hold on!" he called behind me. I wrapped my arms around his waist tight and we were off. I leaned my head on his back. I could hear his breaths and his heart beats. This scene was perfect except that it was James. Why do I feel so light hearted around him now? I had never felt that way while we were working for Dr. Franklin. Was this an effect of being an American or has James just grown on me.

Snap out of it Sarah! You are not in love with James Hiller. You are not! I am not!

My thinking had let time go passed and soon we were coming up to the yard of my house. The horse jerked to a stop and James got down. I shivered as all the warmth that I longed for left to help me off of my horse.

I took James' hand and jumped off the side. I saw Mother running out of the front door and I was soon embraced by her to where I could not breathe.

"Thank you for bringing her back James! Thank you!" she cried. James looked a little awkward with Mother crying over me and Mrs. Radcliff glaring at him from the porch. I also saw another person coming towards me. It was Jamie.

Mother moved away from me and started hugging James in thanks. Jamie wrapped his arm around me. The warmth came back inside me but it wasn't as strong as it was at James' home or on the way to my home.

Jamie was staring hard at James. Mother had finally let him go and was wiping her eyes with a handkerchief.

"If it is all the same to you Sarah, I'll go and put your horse away," James said.

I nodded and was held there by Jamie. James came back and was shocked at my mother's question.

"James, will you please stay for a while? I think Sarah left from the party due to loneliness and what better way to heal that feeling than having her best-friend stay here for a while?"

"I'm not sure Mrs. Phillips," he said. "I have a newspaper to run back home and my new issue needs to be finished for Tuesday."

"Oh well that is a shame. Then at least stay for dinner," Mother asked.

James thought for a minute and shrugged.

"I guess I can stay for dinner," he said.

Both my mother and I smiled but Jamie wasn't in the best of moods about this.

That night at dinner would change my life. We were eating a roasted chicken with potatoes. Jamie sat next to me on my one side while James sat across from me. Mrs. Radcliff sat next to James while Mother sat at the head of the table. After giving thanks we ate quietly while mother kept asking James about his newspaper.

Jamie had a smirk on by the end of dinner. When everyone was done, he stood up.

"May I have your attention?"

The group had stopped talking and now looked at Jamie.

"Sarah, I met you at your ball and saw your beauty. I stayed at your home and waited for you to return and that is when I saw you spirit," he said. Then he got down on one knee.

"Sarah Phillips, I love you. Stay in my home, and be my wife?"

My eyes widened in shock. I had feelings for Jamie too. But why did he choose now while we were in front of my friend. James was frowning and was glaring daggers down at Jamie.

"I-I do not know what to say."

"There is only one word that you need to say," said Jamie.

I started to sweat as I saw all eyes fixed on me. This was not a very comfortable position right now.

"I-I guess that all I can say is…yes." Jamie smiled and slid a ring onto my finger.

James wasn't glaring anymore. He actually looked as if he was about to cry. He didn't show it but when he leaves soon, he probably will cry.

"Oh let us have a toast!" cried Mrs. Radcliff. Mother agreed and brought out some wine. She poured each of us a glass and Mrs. Radcliff gave a toast.

"To Jamie and Sarah Harding!"

"Cheers!" we all said except for James. He just nodded.

Jamie walked into the parlor with Mother and Mrs. Radcliff. I walked James out to the stables and pointed to a crème mare.

"You may take Hickory. She is gentle and fast. She will get you home safely," I said.

James just nodded and saddled the horse. He kicked her in the side and rode passed me without a goodbye. I probably deserved that kind of treatment for what had just happened but I can't bring myself to admit it. I just saw him ride off and went back inside when he was gone.


	7. Author Note

A/N: Sorry about keeping you all hanging for so long. I totally forgot about my fic. I have almost seven more chapters finished already but haven't posted. I apologize to my readers and reviewers out there who were waiting for in this story. I'm sorry.


	8. Celebration

Chapter 7

Celebration

Sarah's POV

_Dear Henri,_

_I am writing to tell you that I am getting married. My fiancé's name is Jamie Harding and is a polite young gentleman. I really wish you could come to my wedding next month but you are probably too busy. _

_Have you heard from James? I wrote him a letter a few days ago but I think he is ignoring my letters. I hope you are okay in France and the revolution idea hasn't become too serious._

_Please write to me soon._

_Sincerely Your Friend_

_Sarah (Phillips) Harding_

I looked at the letter to Henri but frowned. I ripped it up and threw it into the fireplace. Tonight we were going to have my engagement celebration. My father was back so that he would be able to meet Jamie and his parents.

I was stuffed into the same dress that I was in at the party last week. It was uncomfortable and warm and I hated it. I was about to walk down to my party when my mother walked into my room with an envelope.

"It has come from James."

I quickly took the envelope and saw the date. It was written almost six days ago. The mail has been circulating very slow lately.

I quickly ripped off the envelope and a newspaper fell to the ground. Inside of it was a letter.

It read:

_Friday, May 12, 1784_

_Sarah,_

_I was glad to receive your letter today. The newspaper is a lot of hard work but it is successful. Stories have been coming in slowly. One time I had to write the same story for three issues in a row._

_I am sorry to say that Dr. Franklin is still ill and seems to be getting worse by the day. I saw Moses the other day when I was interviewing him about his school. He is doing well and says that he is going to invite Phyllis Wheatley to his class. He hopes that she accepts to teach his students about writing and poetry. If she does, I will make sure that the story is in my paper as soon as possible._

_I too need to write to Henri about what is going on in France. If another revolution is taking place, I think the American public needs to know about it. I hope Henri is all right._

_I am glad to know that life is fine at your house. I understand what boredom is and it sounds like you have a pretty bad case of it. If I were you, I would find a more exciting hobby to keep your mind occupied. Also Enclosed in this letter is the latest edition of the Sun. Send a letter of what you think about it and if I should do anything different. Where I am now, I need someone to nag me._

_Your friend_

_James_

I laughed softly when I read the last sentence. Something inside me stirred when I read it. He needs someone to nag him. Maybe even love him.

Mother coughed to get my attention. I looked up from the letter and remembered that I was late for my own engagement party.

I walked with Mother over to the stairs where I saw Jamie and my father. Father took Mother's arm and walked down the stairs to the guests.

I walked down the stairs with my arm on Jamie's. All the guests applauded at our arrival. The musicians started to play and Jamie led me to dance. We danced until the song had ended. The guests clapped for the musicians as did I.

Jamie held my shoulders and forced me to face him. His lips touched mine and he kissed me. I found that I was not kissing him back and he stopped.

"What is wrong my love?" he asked.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"And that is what I love about you. You always think things through and you don't make mistakes," Jamie said sweetly.

I had a fake smile and he kissed me again. My heart felt normal. Something was wrong. Do I love him? I'm not sure.

I am kissing him right now aren't I? No I'm not. He is kissing me. I don't feel any different about him. Why am I here when the man that I love is a nights ride away?

I pulled away from Jamie. He stared at me confused.

"You said that I always think things through and don't make mistakes. Jamie, I'm sorry but I think I am making one right now by being engaged to you. It is not your fault but I just don't believe that I truly love you," I explained.

Jamie looked at me confused and I pulled away and ran upstairs.

Mother and Father ran after me but I had blockaded my door in order to get out of my window. I was going to go to James. He is the one that I love.

I changed into my other dress and climbed down my sheets. I quietly ran to the stable and galloped off. Mother and Father had just ran outside when I galloped into the woods. If I took the road, they would find me.

The woods were dark without the light of the moon. Every so often there was a gap in the overhead branches but that wasn't on my mind. Only three words were.

James, I'm coming!


	9. I Don't Forgive

Chapter 8

I Don't Forgive

James' POV

It had been a few days since I last rode off from Sarah's house. That night I had been confused and angry. It was very bad.

Flashback

-------------

I rode as fast as I could to get back to my print shop. Bitter tears stung my eyes and I could barely see. The old mare that Sarah had let me use was fast but I could hear her tiring.

I pulled Hickory to a halt and practically fell off of the saddle. I ran over and threw my arms around a tree. The tears still rolled out of my eyes and down my cheeks.

My heart felt broken. All time had stopped and my mind kept flickering back to the dining room. When Sarah accepted a total strangers hand in marriage while in front of me.

I wiped my sleeve over my eyes to dry my tears but nothing could stop my tears. Eventually Hickory nudged me and I got on. She amazingly got me home without even knowing where I lived. I wasn't in my proper mind to steer.

I locked myself in my room for a night and stayed there, staring at my floor.

--------------

End Flashback

It had been three days since that had occurred. I regained my composure in those days and nights but I did feel something in me change.

It felt like my heart wasn't there anymore. Like I had lost something inside me and would never gain it back.

I didn't feel anymore. I didn't care anymore. All that mattered was me and my newspaper. Never again will I be heart broken.

I decided to get to work on the latest issue of the Sun. I had gotten a letter from Henri that explained what was happening in France. It sure did sound like they were going to have a revolution over there.

I had gotten the printing press ready and was putting together the print when a loud bang on my door echoed through the house. I got up slowly and opened the door. Sarah stood in front of me.

"What do you want?" I snapped. She had looked taken aback but shook it off.

"I have come here to talk to you," she explained.

"Well I don't want to talk. At least not with you." I almost shut the door but she stopped it from closing with her foot.

I walked back over to my desk and started again on the print. She slowly walked up to me desk and gave a little cough.

"Listen Miss Phillips! I am very busy with a paper unlike you! Please leave!"

Sarah frowned at me.

"Since when have you called me Miss Phillips?" she asked.

"Since now!"

"Well don't. I have grown fond of my first name. Now I have come to explain and apologize to you…"

"I don't want an apology. I want you to leave! I don't want to see you in this shop again Sarah Phillips! Do you understand?" I shouted.

She froze in fear. I was standing up by now with my hands pressed hard on my desk. She finally woke up from her shock and glared at me.

"Fine I shall leave. Good day to you Mr. Hiller."

She turned and left while I sat down and went back to my newspaper. Good riddens to her. She can go back to her comfy little estate and marry that pompous English tory.


	10. Drowning Problems

Chapter 9

Drowning Problems

James' POV

It had been five days when I kicked Sarah out of my print shop. The anger and hurt was finally vented and out but a different hurt hung over me. I'm pretty sure that it's guilt.

I had yelled at Sarah when she came to apologize. But the question that kept bugging me was why she had come to apologize. She was engaged to a rich Englishman and had family and society behind her. Why would she apologize for that?

I shook my head and looked down at the stew I was having for dinner. I lose my appetite every time that I thought about her. This meant that I haven't eaten since five days ago.

My stomach complained at the lack of nutrition. I needed some food in me. I lifted the bowl up to my mouth and let the warms broth trickle down my throat. Unfortunately it wasn't satisfying.

I got up lazily and walked over to my desk. No interesting stories had come through lately so I really didn't have anything to write about. Moses did send me a letter a few days earlier.

It read:

_Dear James,_

_It's been a while since you and I last talked. I am writing to send my prayers to Dr. Franklin and to tell you that Phyllis Wheatley has accepted my proposal to be a guest speaker in my class._

_The school is going very well and I have accepted in new students. Two of them are from Maryland while the other is from New Hampshire. I am trying to get students from the southern states but slavery has a tight grip down there. The students need to be free for them to come up here to my school. I received a letter from Henri. He talked about a revolution that may start in France. Hopefully theirs won't be as bad as ours._

_My students say hello._

_Your Friend_

_Moses_

At least Moses was doing well. Now that the newspaper was going slow and Henri was being very quiet about what was happening in France, I have slipped into a dark slump.

I shuffled with some papers when the letter I have received from Sarah fell to the ground. I didn't even bother to look at it before I flung it into the fire. No more Sarah, no more broken hearts.

My face was in my hands while my thumbs rubbed my temples. I couldn't stand the heartbreak anymore. Thoughts ran through my mind and I felt nauseous. Depression wasn't easy to cope with.

Suddenly a horseman rode up. He was holding an envelope in his hands. I walked out to meet him and grabbed the letter. No words were exchanged. The horseman left as soon as I got the envelope.

I ripped it open in the middle of my print room.

_Dear James,_

_I am writing this letter to you in full confidence that you know where our daughter is. She had left her own engagement celebration to ride off to an unknown location. We have come to the conclusion that she has gone to you. We would appreciate that you would send her back home where she belongs._

_If she is not with you, I would like you to come and tell us if you have any clue to her whereabouts. My wife and I would like our daughter back. This is the second time she has run away and it will be the last._

_You will be rewarded for your services and cooperation._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Samuel Phillips_

_Father of Sarah Phillips_

I just laughed at the letter. Sarah wasn't here due to me and now I didn't even know where she was. It would be a miracle if some rider came here with information on where Sarah was.

Sybil Ludington rode up in front of the print shop. She looked like she had seen a ghost because her face was pale white and frozen in shock. I ran out to her and helped her get down.

Soon she was in a chair and was gasping for breath.

"Sybil, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I…I…I just saw something awful," she said.

"What? What did you see?"

"I-I can't say."

"Why not? You look awful. The only way to get better is to vent. Now, what did you see?"

"I s-saw S-S-Sarah. She…she was in h-her under-dress in a l-local pub. S-she was d-dru-drunk!"

My eyes widened in shock. Sarah…drunk? I didn't even know those words could be used in the same sentence.

"Are you sure that it was Sarah?" I asked.

"Yes. I was passing the pub and I saw a red head in her under dress who was surrounded by all these drunken men. It was Sarah!"

Silence followed her last words. It took awhile for Sybil's story to sink in. Sarah would never get drunk. It was against her nature. Did I hurt her that bad? Was this all my fault?

"We need to go and get her. Who knows what will happen to her in that kind of state?"

Sybil nodded and walked out to her horse. I followed and pulled Hickory around. We needed to ride fast.

We got to the pub pretty soon and I was shocked at what I saw. Drunken men surrounded Sarah like a pack of wild dogs. What was worse was that she seemed to enjoy it. When a man started to undress her even more was when I drew the line.

"Okay boys, break it up!" I shouted. I was mad but not at her but at every pompous idiot who thought of Sarah as a wench.

"And who put you in charge around here?" asked a burly man to the left. He was the man that started to pull away the strings in the back of her under dress.

"Me. No man acts this way to my best-friend!" I snapped. I grabbed onto Sarah's arm and tried to pull her away but she pulled away from my grasp.

"I'm not goin," she mumbled semi-consciously.

"Sarah we need to get you home. Your parents are worried sick."

"You heard that wenchy. She ain't goin' with ya'll," said the burly man. "Come on Sugar." He grabbed her around the waist and she giggle stupidly. A bottle of whiskey was rocking in her hand.

The burly man took a swig and led her to the rooms upstairs but I got in their way.

"Move it scrawny!"

"Move away from my friend!" I shoved the man into the back wall. He fell to the floor with Sarah giggling.

"Sarah we need to leave."

"I'm not gwoing home!"

If she won't go home then I need to get her somewhere else.

"We aren't going to take you home," I said.

"You won't?"

"No. Sybil and I want to take you to a different pub with a lot more drinks for free," I said as if I was talking to a child.

She lit up but then her eyes drooped and she fell forwards into my arms.

"Sybil, help me get her on Hickory!" I called. Sybil nodded and rushed over to help me with Sarah.

We placed her on the horse and I climbed up behind her. Holding her tight, we rode off towards the print shop with Sybil riding next to us. Sarah was deeply asleep on my shoulder. She was peaceful and out cold.

By the time the man in the pub had regained consciousness, Sarah, Sybil, and I were already in the shop. Sarah was draped on my back so that I could carry her up to my room.

I laid her on my bed where she slept for the day.

"Sybil, I can't thank you enough," I whispered as I closed the door to sleeping Sarah.

"It wasn't a problem. I was so shocked that I had to find someone to help get her out of that place."

"Are you okay with riding home by yourself?"

"Yes I should be fine. Say hello to Sarah for me when she wakes up. Oh and have a bucket ready for her." Sybil then turned away and walked downstairs to her horse.

I opened the door and walked back into Sarah's room. She lay under the covers peacefully. Unfortunately it won't be this peaceful when she wakes up.

"Sarah, why would you drink? Why would you even be in there?" I asked quietly.

She didn't stir or move. She just slept. I will stay in this room until she wakes up.


	11. Long Talks

Chapter 10

Long Talks

Sarah's POV

I woke up in a soft bed and a nicely lit room. The sun shone through the window and lit up the room. Suddenly a burst of pain shot through my head. The headache was painful that I cried in agony.

"Sarah?"

I looked over to see James in a chair by my bed.

"James?" I asked. "It hurts so terribly."

"Well now I know you're back. You have proper vocabulary," laughed James.

"This is no time for petty jokes. Please get me some ice or a wet rag. My head is in pain."

Suddenly I burst and threw up over the side of the bed. He quickly took out a bucket and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I peeped. My voice came out much higher than I expected.

"Where are the rest of my clothes?" I asked.

James blushed a little and coughed slightly. "Um… I don't really know. I found you in your under-dress. You were drunk last night and almost slept with a drunken idiot," he explained.

Anger rose up inside me.

"How dare you even say such things? I would never lay a hand on alcohol!" I shouted.

"I'm not making this up," said James softly. "You were drunk and that is why you are throwing up and have a headache this morning. You have a hangover."

I mouthed words and was speechless. I couldn't have gotten drunk. It was against all my morals and standards.

"I couldn't…I wouldn't!"

"You did and now you are paying for it. Just relax and the hangover will go away soon. Maybe some sleep will help."

I nodded, still shocked, and was pushed back into my pillow.

"I'll bring up some stew," James said and then walked out the door. I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay at my side and comfort me but it was too late. He was already downstairs getting me some of his dinner.

I slipped into sleep when I heard the door open. I quickly woke up and saw James with a bowl of brown stew in it.

"Here you go," he said while handing me the bowl.

"Thank you," I said and took the bowl. I took a sip and a warm shiver spread throughout my body. It tasted wonderful.

A small smile tugged on my lips but I quickly shook it off when I remembered that James was still in the room.

"What are you staring at?" I asked.

"No-nothing," he stammered and looked away.

"Ah-huh?" I smiled and went back to sipping my stew. Soon it was gone as well as my headache.

"I think you should get some sleep," James suggested.

I nodded and snuggled down into the pillow. James smiled and sat in the chair by the bed. He was soon asleep and I watched him. He looked lovely. I wasn't going to snap myself out of my thoughts and feelings this time.

The only reason that I had run away from home and stopped my wedding was because of him. I loved him and I was prepared to admit it now.


	12. Drunken Memories

Chapter 11

Drunken Memories

Sarah's POV

I awoke the next morning and saw that James wasn't in his chair. I sat up and scanned the area of the room. He still wasn't there.

"James?" I called while standing up. On the floor was one of James' coats. I put it on as a robe since I didn't want to walk around in just my underclothes all day.

"James?" I called again. Still no answer. Maybe he is outside.

I run downstairs and out of the door with his coat on. He wasn't anywhere on the street. Hickory was gone too. He must have left.

But why did he leave me? Why is he gone?

A tear rolled down my cheek when I realized why he was gone. He was going to get my parents. They were going to bring me home and force me to marry. I can't let that happen. I needed to get out of here.

I walked back inside to get my things when I remembered that I didn't have any things. According to James, I was a washed up drunk in her night dress that night. Memories of those five days and nights were coming back into my mind and it made me shudder.

Flashback

-------------

_I had walked in a silent pub with tears streaming down my face. James had just yelled at me and kicked me out of his home. The sun had just set and I needed a place to stay for the night. The pub was the closest place to go._

_Not many people were in the pub that night. I walked up to the counter where an old fat bartender was wiping dirty glasses._

"_Hello?"_

"_What can I do for ya?" he grumbled._

"_May I use a room?" I asked, trying to hold back my tears._

"_Whats da matter with ya?" he asked._

"_N-nothing. I-I'm just h-h-having some t-troubles."_

"_Well, I'll just give ya a room for free. And maybe a drink," he said while pouring me a glass of rum._

"_Oh, I don't drink."_

"_Well, I've always found that a glass of rum helps wash away the emotional troubles in life."_

"_Sir?"_

"_Rum makes ya feel better."_

"_Yes but…"_

"_No buts. Go ahead and try it. It won't kill ya."_

_I smiled helplessly and took the glass of dark liquid. I lifted it to my lips and took a sip. The liquid was warm and didn't taste too good. I set it down on the table but after a second, I found that I was drinking it like my life depended on it._

_A few minutes passed by and I was on my 11__th__ glass. Everything became blurry and the next thing I new, I was in a hay bed in my night dress. I got dressed but had a huge headache. The pub seemed much busier than last night. I went over to the counter where the bartender was._

"_Mornin' lass. What can I do ya fer?"_

"_I have a large headache this morning. Can I get a glass of rum?" I asked._

"_Yeah. That will be 3 shillings."_

_It was a good thing that I had my life savings with me. I pulled out three shillings and placed them on the counter. He swiped them away greedily and handed me a full-to-the-brim glass of rum._

_I quickly chugged it down and asked for another. Things got blurry again and I found myself in my room the next morning. This happened for the next few days. I got drunk again and found myself in James' room._

End Flashback

--------------------

I can't remember what I did when I was drunk and I don't think that I want to know. I just wanted to know where James was. If he was going to get my parents, I needed to be ready to run out of here.

I sat on the chair and pulled the coat to tighten it around me. I would wait here until James' return.

-------------------

The sun started to set and I was getting really worried. Would it take him this long to get my parents?

I didn't know what to do about him missing but my stomach was grumbling loudly. I went into the kitchen and found a Franklin stove with a kettle on top of it. It wasn't likely for James to drink tea.

I took a look inside of the kettle and found a dark brown substance. It didn't look too appetizing but I didn't see any food around.

I poured some of the brown substance in a cup and took a sip.

"Mm."

It was chocolate drink. The sweetness held onto my tongue for a minute each sip. It was delicious.

"I guess the new American drink is chocolate," I said under my breath.

"I guess you could say that."

I spun around and saw the tall blonde-headed boy with blue eyes.

"James."

"Yeah it's me. Why aren't you in bed?"

"You aren't aloud to ask any questions James Hiller! You left me alone in your own home!" I shouted.

"I left to get some supplies for the newspaper… and a few other supplies. Didn't you see my note?" he explained.

"Note?"

James rolled his eyes and pointed at the table. There lay a piece of paper with scribbled writing on it. I picked it up and read the following:

_Sarah,_

_Going to the port to get ordered supplies for the printing press. I'll be back soon so stay here. I also need to visit Sybil and ask her something. Potatoes are in the crate if you get hungry. We are out of meat and carrots so I need to buy some more._

_James_

My eyes widened and I lowered the letter to look at James' smirk.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face. It will freeze that way!"

James rolled his eyes. "Is that anyway to treat someone who got you a gift?"

I looked confused and curious and he beckoned me into the other room. I followed obediently and stopped by the chair where a package lay.

"Go ahead, open it," said James. I nodded and started removing the wrappings. When they were all removed I gasped. A light blue dress and white apron lay folded neatly. It was beautiful.

"Oh James, thank you."

"That's why I needed to see Sybil. She's a girl and knows how to make a dress."

"Sybil made this?" I asked. James nodded and started giggling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I also thought that you can't just walk around town in your under-dress and my coat," laughed James.

My eyes widened in shock and I remembered that I was still in my under dress. I blushed a deep red and wrapped the coat around me even tighter.

"It's okay Sarah. Just go up and change."

"Why should I? I am going to retire for the night."

"Fine. I'll be down here if you need me," he said.

I nodded and walked up the stairs with my dress. When the door was closed behind me, I sat on the bed and held the dress in my hands. Sybil's work was lovely.

I sat it on the chair next to the bed and slipped under the blankets. Worrying about James all day had made me tired so it was only in half a tick that I fell asleep. A few minutes after I was asleep, James came in a tucked me in.


End file.
